


Blessings of Old Friends

by slauthor



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, hehe tonal shifts go brrrr, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor
Summary: “It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.“ — Ralph Waldo Emerson
Relationships: Penny & Delnys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Cross My Heart

The dragonborn kid who had pushed Delnys off the swing set ran away screaming. Penny had only been allowed to study magic for the last couple weeks, and already Prestidigitation was coming in handy. Who knew? She dropped the fireball illusion and crouched down to Delnys’ level.

“Hey, you don’t have to cry anymore,” said Penny. “He’s gone.”

“It hurts…” Delnys whimpered, clutching her skinned knee.

“Well, nobody else is gonna hurt you on my watch! If they try it I’ll bop ‘em!” said Penny, holding up her fist. Delnys giggled despite the pain.


	2. 13 Years Later

“You told her  _ what? _ ” Delnys stared at her best friend, mouth agape.

Penny averted her gaze. “She’s been giving you grief for who knows how long now, and I just needed her to know how I felt about that.”

Delnys shook her head in disbelief. “Oh, but you didn’t need to know how I felt about this, right? Did you think I planned this party with you because I wanted you to antagonize the girl I like in front of all our friends for five hours? Is that your idea of not giving me grief?”

“No! I –” Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That wasn’t cool, and I’m sorry. But I wasn’t about to let her keep toying with you!”

“‘Let her’? So now a girl needs to get your blessing to talk to me, is that right?” said Delnys.

“Delnys, come on… You know I just want what’s best for you,” said Penny.

“You don’t get to decide what that is! You know what, I can’t deal with this right now.” Delnys stormed off in the direction of her room, lifting her dress so she wouldn’t trip on the stairs.

“Delnys, wait…!”

“If you follow me, I swear to god,” said Delnys, but she faltered when she saw the look on Penny’s face. “I mean, uh…” She had one hand on her door. “I… think you better go home, Penny.” She quietly closed the door behind her.


	3. 3 Days Later

“Hello?”

Penny peeked through Delnys’ door. “Is this a bad time?”

“...No, it’s fine. Come in.” Delnys shut her copy of  _ Diane Dangerous and the Case of the Four Eyed Lynx _ and sat up on her bed.

Penny took a seat sidewise at Delyns’ desk, across the room from her. She swallowed hard. “You were right. It’s not my job to decide what’s good for you. It’s not okay for me to micromanage your love life, that’s really none of my business. You’re a grown woman in charge of your own happiness and I’m so sorry I’ve been acting like I don’t know that.”

Delnys sighed. “It’s… Thank you. I forgive you. And I’m sorry for yelling at you, I feel awful about it.”

Penny made a dismissive hand motion. “Ah, you’ve seen what I dish out. God should hope I can take it.”

Delnys let out a breath, almost a laugh.

Penny drummed her fingers on the back of her chair before continuing. “Hey, if you ever decide to go off on a dangerous mission again… If it’s ok with you… Do you think I could come with? I know I can’t stop bad things from happening to you, and I definitely can’t tell you what to do with your life, but… I think if I could be there by your side, I’d feel a little less anxious about it.”

“Oh, Penny…” Delnys closed the distance between them and pulled Penny into her embrace. “I would love that. Of course I want you by my side.” A jagged breath escaped Penny, her muscles tense. Delnys pulled back to look her in the eyes. “Hey, you don’t have to keep it in, you know? It’s always ok to cry when you’re with me.”

Penny buried her face in Delnys’ neck, unable to hold back her tears any longer.


End file.
